Amathia
by NatureHippie2102
Summary: The plan is simple, when i turn six, I sneak into wicked,get rid of that Teresa chick, pretend to be one of the kids, act all intelligent, make allies, and when I go into the maze, skip the memory wipe and head straight to the box. The plan was full proof, until I met one particularly interesting fellow. He had an accent thay I could never get out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

I've always been a good liar, I mean, I kind of have to be if I want to take down WICKED from the inside. I loved acting and performing when I was little, making me the perfect child for the Right Arm to use. The plan is simple, when i turn six, I sneak into wicked,get rid of that Teresa chick, pretend to be one of the kids, act all intelligent, make allies, and when I go into the maze, skip the memory wipe and head straight to the box. The plan was full proof, until I met one particularly interesting fellow. He had an accent thay I could never get out of my head. The day came when he was supposed to go into the maze, the day I hated. I had to pretend to be in love with another guy so that people thought I was Teresa. I learned how to talk telepathically with Thomas, the guy I had to pretend to love. I eventually got used to people calling me Teresa, like it was my real name, but it isn't, my name is Amathia, and I will take down WICKED.

...

"Bye Thomas" I say to the thirteen year old boy as I leave the room.

"Bye Teresa" He says with a smile and I smile back.

"Oh wait" He says before I shut the door behind me.

"What?"

"Its been thirty days since Mihno went into the maze"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, who's next?"

Thomas pulls out his booklet and opens it.

"Alright, so Mihno and Alby are in, so next is..."

He scans the first page until his finger lands on a name.

"Newt" He says. I shrug my shoulders.

"Alright, lets go get him" I say and leave the room. Once away from Thomas' sight, a tear rolls down my face. Newt was my best friend and he never failed to cheer me up. Thomas leaves the room and I wipe the tear. We walk to Newts room and I knock on the door. The thing that sucks the most is that these boys don't even know about what happens to them every thirty days. They just think that they are apart of a small experiment that is over the day me and Thomas knock on their door.

Newt opens the door and smiles at me.

"Hi Teresa, Hey Tommy, what's up?"

He sounds almost happy, like his entire life wasn't wasted with torture experiments.

"You need to come with us, its time to start stage one" Says Thomas and Newt raises an eyebrow.

"Stage one, what are you bloody talking about Tommy?" His happiness fades and turns into confusion. I hate this, I hate this so much. I was told this was the second hardest thing I have to do, the first is surviving in the maze and pretend my memory was erased.

"Just come with us, it'll only take a few minutes" I say. He nods and leaves his room.

"Lead the way" I say to Thomas and he walks ahead of us.

"Amathia" I whisper to Newt.

"What?" He whispers back.

"My name isn't Teresa, its Amathia. I'm not going to see you for a few years" I say even quieter.

"Whats going to happen to you"

"Stage one"

We enter the white room and I sit on a chair next to a computer. In the middle of the room is a bed. Thomas has Newt lie on the bed.

"Can you guys tell me what's bloody going on now" Newt says, getting frustrated.

"Just trust us, you'll see" Says Thomas and opens a box. Inside the box is a syringe.

"Can I do it?" I ask Thomas. He smiles at me and hands me the needle. I hold the needle in my hands and stand next to Newt.

"Good luck" I say to him. I lean into his ear.

"I'm going to miss you" I whisper and kiss his cheek.

"When will I see you again?"

"Two years, you're not going to remember me, but I'm going to remember you"

"Why won't I remember you?" He asks.

I lean away and grab his arm.

"Goodbye" and I inject the syringe.

"Bye... Amathia" he whispers and his eyes close as he falls asleep.

Thomas grabs another syringe and sticks it in Newts head, erasing his memory.

Two large men walk in and one of them throws Newt over his shoulder.

We follow them and they toss Newt into the box as other men load it with the supplies.

"Good luck kid" A guy says as he shuts the box door and hits a button, sending the box, Newt, and the supplies to the maze.

"Lets go Teresa" Thomas says. Oh I can't wait to take down WICKED and all this torture will be over.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the computer screen and watch Thomas as he starts his job as a slicer. I scan the screens until my eyes land on Newt. He's talking with Alby about Thomas. He's grown so much since I saw him last and his voice is much deeper. His smile always makes me feel warm inside.

I control the beetle blade and walk towards Newt. He looks at me and swats it away. I then walk towards Thomas and he looks at me shocked.

"What is that?" He asks Winston.

"Its a beetle blade, it's harmless"

It surprises me that a monster like Thomas could just forget everything he believed in just like that. His entire personality has changed. I hate this. I hate working for WICKED, even though I'm not really working for them. I wonder what the right arm did with Teresa after we made the switch. Not gonna lie, took my awhile to get used to being called Teresa. I leave the computer room and walk to a woman named Susana who is standing in a hallway with another guy.

"Hi Teresa, You ready for today?" She asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

The man leaves and the second he is out of the hallway, she grabs my shoulder.

"Ok, you'll be unconscious for a week in the glade. Two days after you wake up, you'll have twenty-four hours to tell everyone about the real escape. When you leave, the right arm will be waiting for you. During the twenty-four hours, all beetle blades and security cameras will be shut down."

"Ok, thank you Susana"

"You're welcome Amathia"

She lets go of my shoulder and hugs me.

"Come on Teresa" a voice says. I turn and see Aris. Today I'm being sent to Maze A and he's going to Maze B. We walk to the white room but before we open the door, he puts his arm in front of me.

"I don't know about this" he says.

"Its ok Aris, only inject the sleeping needle one in my arm and not the memory one"

"But what if someone sees"

"They trust us way too much to have cameras in the room, just follow the plan"

We walk into the room and I lie on the bed.

...

I open my eyes and see a tall boy staring at me. I look around and realize i'm in the box. The boy holds a note in his hand.

"She's the last one ever" He says with an accent. Newt! Its Newt! I'm in the maze. I sit up and everyone jumps. I look around at the familiar faces. I tortured these boys just so I could pretend to be someone and no one remembers. I feel myself getting light headed, I'm going to faint any minute. I need to say something, but what?

"Amathia" I say, and everything goes dark.

...

No no no, I said my name, I said Amathia! What was I thinking! I have to wait two days after I wake up to tell everyone about myself and how to get out. Wait...I'm processing my thoughts with ease right now. I'm not unconscious anymore. That was the fastest week ever. I open my eyes and see a boy staring at me.

"Where am I" I say weakly. He jumps at the sound of my voice and runs out of the room. Ok Amathia, stay calm, you're Teresa, you have no idea who you are or how you got here, you don't know anyone around you, these boys are just strangers. My arms shake as I push myself into a sitting position. I wipe my eyes and yawn, like I just woke up from a deep sleep. Two boys walk into the room and I recognize them both. Alby and Newt. I look at them with fear in my eyes.

"Who are you! Where am I!" I yell. Newt steps towards me and he looms calm. I missed him so much, so damn much. No Amathia, a complete stranger is walking towards you, you've never met this guy, ever.

"Just stay calm, you're ok" He says softly. He used to talk that softly to me when I was upset. Some things just never change.

"What do you want with me? Who are you?!" I yell, shifting myself away from them.

"I'm Newt and that's Alby" he reaches out his hand for me to shake. I stare at him and slowley move my hand and shake his.

"What's your name?" He asks me.

"Teresa" I say. Alby leans on the wall in confusion. I look at Newt and he also looks confused.

"Whats wrong?" I ask them.

"When you woke up, you said Amathia. We just thought that was your name" Says Alby.

"My name is Teresa. Now can you please tell me where I am and why I don't remeber anything!" I say louder.

"You're in the glade, every thirty days we get a new kid who is just like you, they don't remeber anything but their name" Newt says

"Well, almost just like you" Alby interrupts "you're the first girl we've ever had"

I look at Newt and act scared.

"Why don't I remeber anything?" I ask him.

"We don't know" He says.

I move my legs to the side of the bed and stand.

"I need to go for a walk" I say and leave the room before either guy could stop me. I leave the building but hear Newt behind me.

"Teresa wait!" He says. I turn to him and he is walking towards me.

"I need to tell you our three rules and then you can go for your walk. One, don't hurt another glader, two, everyone does there part and three, never leave the maze unless you're a runner"

"Ok, i didn't understand a word you just told me, so i'll just be a good girl, ok?"

He laughs sligtly.

"Well you didn't let me fully explain, you just walked out"

"Ok, then explain it to me." I sit on the grass. He smiles and sits across from me.

He explains to me everything I already know and I pretend to be confused.

After a few minutes he finishes his explanation. I look into his eyes, trying to find Newt, the kid who always stood up for me, the boy who always cheered me up. He still exists, he just doesn't remember.

"Do you remeber anything of your past?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No, sorry"

I look down. I haven't talked to Newt in three years and I don't know exactly what to say. I want to take his hand but I have to push the thought aside. I can't distract myself with little crushes, I need to focus. Focus. Focus. Focus.

I turn away from Newt and start walking around.

"There she is!" I hear a boy yell before whistling at me. I roll my eyes and continue walking.

"Shuck she's hot!" The voice yells again. I feel a hand grab my shoulder and whip me around. I stare at one of the gladers in fear.

"Let go of me!" I yell as his grip on my shoulder gets tighter.

"Why, a pretty girl like you should be protected by a tough guy like me" He says with a smirk. Tough? This guy is the opposite. His name is Mike and he's always been a flirt. He always acted tough around the group B girls.

He grips my shoulder harder and I yell.

"Leave me alone" I say and he smiles at me.

"You're scared. Thats ok, I'll show you something that'll make you feel safe" He then starts pulling me closer to him. He holds my arms with both of his hands and pushes his lips against mine. I knee him in the stomach and he yells in pain. I quickly run off but hear him follow.

"Newt!" I yell "Newt! Help me!"

Mike jumps onto me, making me fall and he lands on my back.

"Why run? I just want to give you a good time" He says as his hand goes up my shirt. He tries to roll me onto my back but I grip the grass around me, yelling

"Newt!"

Mike eventually gets me to roll over and he lays on top of me.

"NEWT!" I scream louder. Mike puts his hands in my shirt and starts rubbing my sides as his hands slide higher up. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Newt sprinting towards us. He tackles Mike off of me and pins him to the ground by his wrists.

"What did I say!" He yells in Mikes face.

"What did I bloody say!" He yells louder.

"To not touch her" Mikes says in fear.

"And what did I say if someone touched her? Bloody answer me!"

"Anyone who touches her will be banished. Newt I'm sorry, man, I'm sorry"

Newt lets go of his wrists and stands up.

"You broke a rule Mike, you know the consequencences."

"Newt, I'm sorry please. I was just playing, right?" Mike looks at me. I lie down on the ground, slightly sitting with my elbows holding me up. I make sure my breathing is frantic so I sound scared, and I'm not gonna lie, almost being rapped is quite scary.

"Get away from me" I say to Mike.

"Newt please. I don't know what came over me, just put me in the pit for a few days, that'll do me good. Please." Mike begs.

"You'll wait in the pit until your banishment" Says Newt as he grabs Mikes arm and pulls him to the pit. I pull in my legs and curl up into a ball. I duck my head down and wrap my arms around my knees to hide my tears.

"Teresa" I hear Newt say. I lift my head slightly and see him kneeling next to me.

"Thank you for saving me" I say, wiping my tears. He smiles at me and pats my shoulder awkwardly.

I stand up and take a deep breath.

"If you need anything, just holler and I-"

"Could you stay with me? You know, for protection?"

"Um, sure, I guess"

We walk around the glade and he tells me stories of the glade.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, Firelordhippie here and I just want to say that if you haven't read the third book of the Maze Runner Trilogy to not read the beginning of this chapter. Ok thank you

As I walk with Newt, we walk into the kitchen and get some food.

"So this is the girl" Says Frypan as he walks towards us. I smile at him.

"Yep, but don't touch me or Newt'll throw you into the pit" I say jokingly and he laughs.

"Ok, I'll just put your plate of food on the counter and back away slowley" He jokes. Me and Newt take some food and sit in the grass.

"Why do you limp when you walk?" I ask him even though I already know what happened. I watched it happen through the beetle blade. I thought he was just climbing the vine to escape, not...not try to kill himself. I cried so hard that day, so damn hard. Seeing my best friend lie on the ground, looking dead, its hard. I almost left the WICKED compound until I saw Alby check his pulse and yell

"He's alive"

I wanted to jump into the maze and give Newt a hug.

"I don't want to talk about it" Says Newt before taking a bite out of his sandwich. I nod and take a sip from my water. A bunch of guys walk by, some wink at me, some blow me kisses, some yell to me. When they see Newt, they stop being weird and continue walking.

"I'll be back" Says Newt as he heads to the washroom. I see two guys walk towards me and I turn my back to them.

"Hey sweetheart" One of them says as he grabs my shoulder.

"Get the hell away from me" I say as I stand. They move in front of me and smile sexually at me. I turn away and sprint to the forest. I hear them chase after me and I climb one of the trees. I hide in the branches and breath heavy.

"Where did she go?" One of them say. I stay in the tree and wait till they leave.

"Teresa?" I hear a voice say. I look down and see Newt standing at the trunk staring at me."What are you bloody doing up there?"

"A few guys were chasing me and I hid up here. This is the longest amount of time I've been alone ever since I woke up"

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Please no, it seems you're the only guy not trying to rape me. You always seem to protect me." I smile at him and he smiles back. He stands on the ground, staring at me and I laugh.

"Why don't you come on up?" I ask him. He smiles again and climbs up the tree. He sits next to me on a branch.

"So when did you get here?" I ask him. "You know, the glade"

"I was one of the first people here two years ago." He explains.

"I couldn't handle two weeks here let alone two years" I joke.

"Trust me, it hasn't been much of a roller coaster ride for me here, and I don't even remeber what a roller coaster even is"

"Me neither" I lie. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you remeber anything from your past?"

He shakes his head.

"Not a bloody thing" He answers. "What about you?"

"Nothing except my name" I reply.

"What about Thomas?" He asks.

"Who?"

"This guy named Thomas, he says he doesn't recognize you but I can tell he's lying, are you lying?"

"I just woke up in a random place, surrounded by a bunch of guys who are sexually attracted to me and I was unconscious for a week. I don't think the name Thomas is the first thing to pop in my brain"

"Ok ok, sorry"

Newt looks up at the sun and takes a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"The sun is setting, its time for Mike's banishment"

...

I stand with the crowd of boys as Alby puts the metal collar around Mikes neck.

"Don't do this" Mike cries. "I can't be the only guy here who liked her"

A few guys look away from Mike.

"See, almost every guy here would've done it too, are you going to banish everyone else!" Mike screams as tears stream down his face.

The collar is connected to a long pole, held onto by all the leaders. Suddenly the giant doors start to close. The leaders start pushing on the pole, forcing Mike into the maze.

"No!" He screams. "NO!"

I look away and plug my ears. I always hated it when they banished people, I always left the computer. Now, I can't stand up and walk away and join Thomas for some coffee, I'm in the maze now, I'm stuck here until tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day I get everyone out.

The walls close and I turn back. Everyone stands in silence.

"Do you people enjoy breaking our rules?" Says Alby. "You are all fully aware of the consequences and yet you disobey them. I don't care if we have a pretty girl here, you stay away from her unless you have her permission!"

"What if all day long you had to bloody hide from everyone because everyone wants to have sex with you?" Says Newt "She has to hide in bloody trees because you shucks keep chasing her!"

I walk towards Newt and stand next to him.

"Look" I say to the crowd "I understand that it's cool seeing a girl for the first time, but I don't want to hide any more. I just want to play my part in helping out in every way I can and figure out how to get out of here." I leave the group and sit next to a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you're leaving?" The small girl asks her friend.

"I don't know. My mommy says that tomorrow I have to go to WICKED because I'm different, I don't know what that means"

The two friends play with the lego in the girls house.

"Can I come with you?" She asks

"No, only certain kids are allowed to go" He replies with a frown.

"I don't know what I'll do without you" The girl says.

"Just stay away from cranks, my mom says that they're bad"

"My mom says my dad is a crank and I need to always stay as far away from him as possible. He looks ugly now and I don't know why"

"Yeah, my uncle is a crank too"

A tear runs down the girls face as she plays with her best friend for the last time.

"Please don't go" The girl says through sobs.

"I don't want to go, but my mommy says I have to."

"I'm going to miss you, Newt"

"I'm gonna miss you too Amathia"

...

I open my eyes and feel grass under me. I sit up and stare at the gladers spread around the field. My eyes land on Newt and I smile. He didn't remeber me when I saw him again in WICKED when I was pretending to be Teresa, but I never forgot our fun play dates together. To be forgotten a second time by your best friend is hard, but becoming friends again isn't as hard. He's the reason I joined the right arm, so I could take down WICKED and get my friend back. I continue walking and see and empty sleeping bag on the ground next to a building. It has the name Mike on it. I shiver at the memory of Mike on top of me, slowley sliding his hands up my shirt. The banishment was cruel. Watching Newt put that collar on his neck and shoving him into the maze before the door closed was horrifying. He deserved it, who knows what have happened if Newt hadn't shown up and saved me. Ok, I need to stop thinking about yesterday and start thinking of today. Today is the day. I stand up and walk around the glade and look for a beetle blade. I find one and see that it's shut down. Perfect. I have twenty four hours to tell everyone the plan and how to get out. I stomp on the small lizard looking robot and leave it in pieces.

"Teresa?" I hear a voice say. I turn and see Thomas staring at me. I smile at him.

"Hi Thomas" I say to him. He stares at me speechless.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.

"You have something on your arm" He says, pointing to my right arm. I lift my arm and see the three words written in black that should never be together.

WICKED is good.

"Did you write that?" I ask him, sounding a little threatening.

"No, I swear" He raises his arms. I shouldn't have yelled. This isn't the Thomas I know and hate, this is a completely new person. He doesn't remeber all the bad things we did to everyone, he doesn't remeber anything.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed" I say as I sit on the grass. He sits next to me and plays with the grass with his fingers.

"I saw what happened yesterday" He says. "I was going to help but I saw Newt already head in your direction, sorry"

"Its ok, I should apologize"

"For what?"

"For lying to everyone my entire life"

He stares at me in confusion. I quickly scan the glade and make sure all beetle blades are dead.

"You're friends with Newt and Alby, right?" I ask him and he nods.

"Get them to call a gathering at sunrise and every glader has to come"

"But why-"

"Just do it, please" I grab his shoulder and he nods again. I smile at him and lie down and close my eyes.

"Teresa?"

"Yes Thomas?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

I open my eyes and sit up.

"You'll see in today's gathering why I've been acting the way I have" I smile at him and lie down again.

"Also, don't call me Teresa"

"Why not?"

"You'll see"

...

I watch as the sun finishes rising and head out to the middle of the glade where all gladers are sitting in a circle. I walk up to the circle and see Newt standing in the middle.

"Teresa, there you are. Now can you tell us why you bloody called a gathering?" He says as he walks towards me.

"Because I remeber everything from my past and I know how to get out of this shuck place" I say to him. His eyes grow and he stands in shock as I walk to the center of the circle.

"Attention everyone!" I yell out and everyone turns their heads to me.

"You all probably know me as Teresa, well, I'm not. My name is Amathia, and I'm going to get you all out, today"

Everyone stares at me in shock. Everyone starts shouting at me all at once until Thomas stands up and whistles loudly. Everyone goes silent.

"Teresa, what are you talking about?" Asks Thomas as he walks towards me.

"Just sit down and listen, and I told you to not call me Teresa, I am Amathia." I say and Thomas sits down.

"Here's the thing, I never lost my memory, I remeber everything from my past, everything"

"Then how come you didn't tell us that when you first came in?" A voice yells out.

I explain to them everything. The beetle blades, WICKED, what they all had to go through just for this experiment, the disease, the box, me and Thomas being in charge and much more.

"I know you all probably hate me and Thomas right now, but we regret everything we did and we are very sorry, but here's another thing, I don't work for WICKED, WICKED took us from our families and tortured us just so we could show up in the place. I work for the Right Arm, an organization to take down WICKED, and I know how we are getting out of here"

"Why should we trust you!" Yells Gally as he stands up. "You lied to us about being Teresa, you worked for the shuck faces that put us here, and now you expect us to trust you?!"

Everyone sits in silence, staring at me.

"I had to work for them, it was the only way to gain their trust so I could get you guys out" I reply

"Are you guys seriously going to trust her? She just told us she's been lying to us our entire lives!" Gally yells again.

"Yes" Says Newt. He walks towards me. "I don't know what it is, but I feel she's telling the truth"

"Maybe its a trap! She could just be leading us to a place where there are monsters worse than greivers!" Gally shouts.

"Please believe me, I only lied so I could get you guys out of here, you'll have to trust me, please"

Once again, silence. Thomas stands up and walks towards me. Then Frypan, Chuck, Alby, Mihno and bunch of other boys walk towards me.

Gally and less than half of the gladers remain sitting or standing.

"Wow, you're all a bunch of shuck-" Gally starts but is interrupted.

"Stop it Gally!" I yell. "Just stop it, ok, we want to go home. Stay here and die if that's what you want."

I walk away and everyone follows. I walk to the door of the glade and stare at the darkness of the maze. No going back.


	5. Chapter 5

I know most of you expect this to be another chapter, but its not. I want to let you guys know that I won't be updating any of my stories until June 26. With exams coming up I won't have time to write stories. Also, times when I was supposed to be doing homework, I would write Fanfictions instead and that REALLY affects my grades, so I need to take a break. Sorry. I hope you guys understand, but right now I really need to concentrate on school. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thomas, Mihno, lead the way to the cliff" I say.

"What about grievers?" Mihno asks.

"They've all been shut down, now hurry"

Thomas and Mihno lead the way into the maze and we all follow. Once at the cliff I stand at the front of everyone.

"This is the escape that WICKED wants you to take. Down there is a computer and you have to put in a few certain words to unlock it and it takes you to the "exit". The real exit opens when you type in the words "emergency exit". This exit was made for anyone in WICKED who accidentally got in the maze. Once the emergency exit doors open, we will find a staircase. The Right Arm will be waiting for us"

"Teresa, I mean, Amathia, wait" Says Thomas. "How do you know its not a trap"

"Trust me, the Right Arm is against WICKED one hundred percent. WICKED uses innocent people for stupid experiments and its wrong-"

"Then why didn't you save us sooner?" Asks Mihno.

"I couldn't, I wasn't ready" I say. I have a flashback of Newt lying on the bed, confused of what me and Thomas are throwing him into. I remeber kissing him on the cheek before sticking the syringe into his arm.

"But I'm ready now" I say.

I turn away from the boys and jump into the Griever hole. Once inside I run to the computer and turn it one.

"Amathia, are you sure about this?" Newt asks me. I turn to him and smile.

"Yes." I say. I type "Emergency exit" into the computer and hit the button. A door opens and I walk towards it. I wait for the rest of the boys to come inside before I run down the stairs.

"Quickly!" I yell. I hear them all run behind me, a few even pass me.

"Stop!" A voice yells. We all turn and see a tall man with a gun stand in front of us. I look closely at the man and recognize his face.

"Steve?" I say. He looks at me and drops his gun.

"Amathia?"

"Long time no see" I say.

"Amathia, who the bloody hell is this guy?" Asks Newt.

"This is Steve. He's also undercover for the right arm. He purposely got a job protecting the emergency exit so when we come, he can take us right to the plane"

"Thats right. Follow me" He says before continuing down the stairs. We end up in a big dark room and he turns on the lights. We see a giant airplane in front of us and Steve leads us inside. We all sit down at random seats and Newt sits next to me.

"So what is this thing?" He asks me

"An Airplane. Steve is going to fly it and take us to the Right Arm compound where we'll all be safe."

"Can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Sure"

"Why did you join the Right Arm?"

"Because of you" I say. He looks at me in confusion.

"What are you bloody talking about?"

"When we were little, we were best friends. We used to play with each other everyday. Then we discovered that you were leaving to go to WICKED. My aunt Susana works for WICKED and she said thay WICKED does horrible experiments to children until they grow up and go to a maze where they have a sixty percent chance of dying. I didn't want that to happen to my best friend so when I heard about the Right Arm, I joined to help you"

I smile at him and take hid hand. He looks at me deeply with his dark brown eyes. He smiles slightly.

"Thank you" He says.

"Hey love birds" Mihno interrupts "when the hell are we getting out of here? Your buddy Steve isn't moving"

"What?" I ask before standing up. Steve sits at the front of the plane, not moving a muscle.

"Steve?" I say. Once I reach him, I poke his arm which feels cold as ice. I look at his face and he's pale as paper and his eyes are rolled back. I step away from him in shock. He's dead.

"Whats wrong Amathia?" Newt asks walking towards me.

"Oh God" I say. "No, please no"

"Amathia?"

I turn to Newt and tears start to roll down my face.

"Its a trap" I whisper. Suddenly, I feel something hit the back of my head and everything goes black.

...

I open my eyes and see white. I sit up and see I'm in a big white room, surrounded by the other gladers. They're all alseep.

"No" I say.

"Poor Teresa. Or should I say, Amathia" A voice says. I look up and see my worst enemy, I call him rat face.

"How did you know!" I yell. He smiles.

"Did you seriously think that we wouldn't notice that one of our most intelligent child has been taken and replaced with someone who looks nothing like her nor have an IQ nearly as high. Did you think we didn't see your behind the scenes phone calls to the Right Arm? Did you seriously think that we wouldn't notice all security cameras and beetle blades turn off and not try to fix them? Did you think any of that through?"

I glare at him.

"Then why didn't you stop me sooner? Huh? Why did you-"

"Because it was quite amusing watching you believe that you were being successful, thinking that you won. We need a good laugh here every once and a while you know."

His smile grows wider.

"What are you going to do to us?" I ask.

"Stage two" He says before leaving.

Author note: Hey guys, sorry I took longer than expected. As you can tell, there will be a part two of this story. I now that this was only five chapters long and I'm really sorry for that but I'm really bad at writing stories and extending them so I will definitely make part two much longer. Btw I failed a few of my exams, sorry. (You can tell I'm Canadian because I've said sorry three times already) ok, thank you all. Peace and Love.


End file.
